I Don't Wanna Fight No More
by Kadie Alice McBrayer
Summary: Another Luke/Mara one parter...comments, please!


Her eyes were dark, unlike the bright green he remembered.   
  
"What do you want, Skywalker?"   
  
I don't wanna fight no more.   
  
Stars! Had he finally pushed her limit? He knew his urges to to join the academy annoyed her, but he had not, never in any lifetime, wanted to push her away. She seemed so distant...   
  
By the Force, he had never meant to push her this far. Why in the worlds had he nagged her so?   
  
I forgot what we were fighting for.   
  
As Luke internally berated himself for pushing Mara, Mara watched the hurt look on his face with a forced disinterest.   
  
"Rancor got your tongue, Skywalker? I asked you what you were doing here?" she hissed.   
  
He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.   
  
"Mara, I," he breathed deeply. "I just wanted to--"   
  
"I'm not coming back to the stupid academy, if that's what you're here for. Just go back to your apartment, Skywalker."   
  
Luke felt his anger flare at her comment, and then supressed it quickly. He had no right to be angry, he had pushed her to the anger. And the Academy was not why he'd ventured to her apartment this night.   
  
"I wanted to apologize, Mara."   
  
____________________________________________   
  
Mara Jade had to use the Force to supress the surprise on her face. She stood, facing him, bewildered.   
  
"Apologize? You? You must be kidding, Skywalker."   
  
She tried desperately to ignore the hurt look in his eyes as he moved closer to her.   
  
"No, I'm not kidding, Mara. I know I've made you angry--"   
  
"Like heck you have! I've told you a million times--"   
  
Mara was silenced when she felt Luke's finger meet her lips.   
  
"Please let me finish."   
  
This lonliness that's in my heart won't let me be apart from you.   
  
Slowly, he let his hand down and continued. She was trying desperately to fight the gentle feeling that was beginning to settle inside of her, and to dredge her anger back up to the surface. Even then, Mara felt herself beginning to fail as his blue eyes plead seriously, drilling into her.   
  
Stangit, why couldn't she stay angry at him?   
  
Looking back, Mara recalled with annoyance that she'd never been able to stay angry at him for long, but she was so sick of his nagging. And why is that? she thought.   
  
In her mind she'd always come up with the excuse that she enjoyed her life as a smuggler too much to give it up for the Jedi. In these past few months, however, she'd been doubting herself. No longer finding joy in her work, and finding more and more that her mind was on the Force and particularly Skywalker, Mara had seriously considered ending her smuggling career and training with the Jedi Master. Only his incessant nagging had driven her back to being angry at him again.   
  
Sighing, Mara looked at him in the dim lighting of her room. She felt his relief at her softening and spoke. "Say what you came here to say, Skywalker."   
  
He smiled sadly, and took her hand. Mara tried very hard not to jump at his touch when it sent shockwaves through her body.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mara." His voice whispered softly. "I'm so sorry. I know I pushed you too far and it won't happen again."   
  
Her heart wrenched; she actually hated fighting with him. The harsh words and anger were a reflex, designed to keep from getting too attached to someone. Designed to keep her heart from breaking.   
  
Too late. He was already breaking it.   
  
"Stang, Mara, I hate fighting with you. I honestly didn't mean to--"   
  
"Skywalker..."   
  
"Honestly Mara, I..."   
  
"Skywalker!"   
  
His eyes looked at her strangely as she smiled gently at him.   
  
"It's okay, Skywalker."   
  
"Really?"   
  
____________________________________________   
  
He stared at her in awe.   
  
Was that a smile on her face? Surely not. He had been so sure that she would promptly toss him out on his butt as soon as he walked into her apartment. He'd meant only to apologize, but his heart was driving him harder, furthur. Her smile sent adrenaline pumping through his veins as he attempted to get a grasp of what she had just said. He listened as she spoke on.   
  
"Yes, really, Skywalker. I was actually planning to come to Yavin after I talked to you last night..."   
  
His eyes widened in amazement.   
  
"Yavin...why?"   
  
Her eyes were suddenly downcast as she tightened her grip on his hands.   
  
"Smuggling's getting a bit too...boring for my taste."   
  
"You want to train?"   
  
"Well, maybe..."   
  
It was Luke's turn to be incredulous at her words.   
  
"Along with the fact that I...miss you sometimes, Skywalker. You know, you aren't bad company when you aren't playing the Jedi Master."   
  
Mara's eyes were still diverted from him at that moment. Luke didn't know what possessed him to lift her gaze to meet his, but he did.   
  
When he did, there were tears in her eyes.   
  
He immidiately, almost reflexively, reached for their bond. It had been closed off for so long because of their fighting that Luke had forgotten how much he'd treasured it.   
  
"Oh, Mara," he breathed.   
  
He gently touched her face, wiping the wetness from her cheek.   
  
Mara's eyes were wide, as if she were surprised at her own actions. He hadn't expected her to let him in so easily...it was as if she'd been waiting for him.   
  
"Skywalker..."   
  
Their bond thrived at that moment, and Mara unconsciously buried herself furthur in his arms.   
  
"Just Luke," he whispered. "Please, just Luke."   
  
I don't wanna try, girl to live without you in my life.   
  
"I'm so tired of fighting with you Mara," he whispered. "Please, I..."   
  
____________________________________________   
  
Mara watched in awe as Luke whispered softly in her ear. She wasn't even sure how she'd managed to get into his arms, but there she was. And now that she was there, she never wanted to leave...   
  
Placing a shaky hand to his face, Mara smiled inwardly.   
  
"What do you want then, Luke, instead of the fighting?"   
  
____________________________________________   
  
His heart was pounding in his chest as she looked into his eyes. She had never spoken his name before, and to hear her say it was so sweet.   
  
"You." he whispered. "Just you."   
  
So I'm hoping we can start tonight because I don't wanna fight no more.   
  
Nothing in the Force could have described the feeling that coursed through Luke and Mara as their lips touched. His arms immidiately tightened around her waist, and Mara felt tears welling up in her eyes as she melted against his chest. Soaring...they were soaring together over endless galaxies where nothing or no one could stand in their way...   
  
  
Luke released her gently, staring down into her green eyes.   
  
"The galaxy is ours, Mara. Please say you'll stay with me. No more fighting, no more hurtful words. Just us."   
  
Her eyes said everything as she placed her hand on his face.   
  
Just us, she whispered softly through their bond. I like the sound of that. Kiss me again, Luke.   
  
And he did. 


End file.
